Revelations
by KooriRoninheart
Summary: Obito heads to the Outlands and soon finds himself entangled in a web of deceit a thousand years in the making. Probably need a little understanding of World of Warcraft to enjoy this tale to the fullest.
1. Chapter 1

_Please read the first part of Obito's tale "Retribution" linked off my profile - Koori_

**Chapter One**

"I forbid it!" Amaya Ravenwind shouted across the table at her son.

"Mother, I've earned the right to go. Most Sin'dorei would have left two seasons ago."

"And I bet if they jumped off a bridge …" his mother started sarcastically.

"If it would make me a better hunter, I'd been jumping right behind them. Mother, please, the Outlands is where I need to go if I'm to strengthen my skills and gain experience. Who knows maybe I'll even run into the old man while I'm there."

He watched her face for any sort of reaction to the mention of his father. She had yet to tell him of his death. It was devoid of emotions as it had been all these many months since he overheard the news. "Here," she said handing him a folded envelope.

He took the offered envelope but didn't open it right away. "What is it?"

"It's a letter of recommendation for Windcaller Proudhorn in Silithus. You're to report to her at Cenarion Hold as soon as possible. She and Cenarion Circle are in need of your help combating the terrors that dwell in the desert. That should be more then enough excitement to keep you enthralled."

Obito sighed. "Mother you hate those … and I quote … tree-loving children."

That caused a slender eyebrow to rise across the table. "Obito, unlike your father I will not sit here and argue with you until I'm blue in the face. Once you have a couple hundred years of battles under your belt I'll accept your reason of 'I'm of age' until then I expect, no I order you to do what I say."

Obito gave his mother a curt nod as he pushed the chair away from the table and stood. "As you wish, mother."

"You haven't finished your dinner," she scolded.

"I've lost my appetite," he said leaving the room.

That night after burning the letter from his mother with the flames of a candle, he left Silvermoon and headed to Undercity and from there to the Swamp of Sorrows. Before the sun rose he stood before the ominous dark portal to the Outlands. A nervous Hotaru cooed at his shoulder and he rubbed her beak before stepping inside.

There was a moment of darkness and then he stood on a great stone landing. In front of him was one of the largest dragons he'd ever seen, its eyes full of hate and staring straight at him. Before he could put an arrow in his bow, a dozen defenders charged the dragon, dressed in both the colors of the horde and the alliance. A hand grabbed him on the shoulder and pulled him away from battle.

"This is no place for you, whelp," said an armored orc at his side.

"Talk to Freyfeather there," he said gesturing toward the Wind Rider Master. "She'll get you to some place where you'll be more useful then bait." The orc let out a chuckle before unsheathing his sword and joining the battle with the dragon.

"Throm'ka, hunter," Vlagga Freyfeather said as he approached.

"Please I'm seeking information about my father," Obito said.

"I'm sorry, Blood Elf, but all your people look the same to me." Vlagga said. "You should head to Thrallmar perhaps you can find information there."

Obito nodded and took the offered reins of the flying beast she offered him in one hand and gave her some coins for his fare with the other. "Good luck, and stay safe my lady."

From the back of the windrider he could see the barren landscape below; it was hard not to get discouraged. How was he going to find one man's remains in the savage land like this? Obito shook his head and chased away the thoughts. "I'll find you father, because I'm a Ravenwind." He pulled back his tunic slightly to reveal the crest of his house once again proudly displayed on his chest. "Your spirit will find rest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After landing in Thrallmar Obito had spent a couple hours with blank looks being returned to him when he asked about his father. Finally someone suggested he go speak to a Sin'dorei by the name of Bloodhawk in the main structure. Entering the hut he was excited to find Bloodhawk was dressed in the robes of the Magi, if anyone had information on is father; it would be a member of the Sin'dorei Mages.

Obito bowed. "Master Bloodhawk, may I have a moment of your time?"

"I have little time to waste, hunter. What is this you pester me with?"

"I seek information on my father, Tyilo Ravenwind."

The other's featured softened slightly. "Of course, you're the mirror image of him, what is your name child?"

Obito flinched inward being called a child but said, "Obito Ravenwind."

"I'm afraid the news I have isn't pleasant, your father was lost to us far to the north in the treacherous lands called Netherstorm."

Obito nodded. "I knew I was coming for a corpse but I was hoping to retrieve his body for a proper burial."

"It has been many months since he fell, I doubt this savage land has left even the smallest trace of your father, your energies would be better placed in helping out the Horde. I'm sure the brutes in this camp have tasks that need your attention; please focus on that instead of chasing ghosts."

Obito bowed. "Thank you for the information, Master Bloodhawk, I could use some coins in my pockets as well, so will do as you suggest."

As Obito left the building, after taking on a few requests from those within, he ran into a staggering blood elf. The other let out a slurred apology, "Sorreeee, been tapping the mana crystals a bit too much."

The unfocused eyes blinked at him. "Ravenwind, I thought you were dead." Before Obito could correct him he continued. "Did you ever get that book from Aledis? He sure seemed all excited about it."

"Aledis …" In his best imitation of his father's voice he could muster he said, "that whelp likes to move around, where can I find him again? If it was so damn important you would think he'd come to me."

The other one let out a drunken chuckle. "Same place he always is down patrolling the roads near Thornfang Hill to the west near the marsh."

As the other staggered off, Obito wrote down the name and location in the log he carried at all times. He glanced at the other jobs he had just taken; none of them had a time limit attached. "Well, Hotaru, you up to chasing ghosts?" He called out for the swift hawkstrider he had spent the last of his gold on before leaving Silvermoon. The rainbow colored mount appeared and a moment later Obito left the safety of Thrallmar, heading west.

The path he took was filled with crazed orcs, and though they shot at him with both arrows and magic he managed to stay on his mount and out run them. Past the orcs he only had to be wary of the occasional boar. Obito was starting to wonder if he'd taken a wrong turn when a tall spire appeared in the distance, the architecture was that of his people. Veering off the road, he headed toward it and was happy to find it was indeed a Blood Elf outpost, Falcon Watch.

As he arrived he overheard a couple of Sin'dorei speaking. "Any news on Arelion?" asked the male elf astride a hawkstrider.

The female shook her head sadly. "Nay, Aledis, hopefully soon I've sent someone to go look for him."

"Magister Aledis!" Obito called out.

Two cold eyes looked over at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time, my name is Obito …"

"Ravenwind," the other finished. "All right follow while I go out on patrol."

Obito fell in step beside him. After they were outside Falcon Watch the other glanced over at him and asked, "What brings Tyilo's offspring to the Outlands? Aren't you a bit young to be this far from the portal?"

Obito bristled slightly. "I'm old enough; I came seeking information on my father's final days. Magi back in Thrallmar spoke of a book you had for my father, did he come for it?"

"Aye, it was an odd book sealed by magic that even I couldn't unlock. I knew your father was one of the few Sin'dorei that had the knowledge to open it. And was lucky to find out he'd recently arrived to the Outlands."

"Did he say what was in the book?"

"Nay, all I can tell you is he headed to Shattrath City soon afterwards, um … to speak with someone, a Consortium." The elder pulled up his steed. "I don't think this is a path you should follow at this time young Ravenwind, get a few more seasons under your belt."

Obito nodded. "I thank you for your concern, but I'm confident Hotaru and I can handle whatever comes our way. Do you happen to remember a name …"

Just then the ground began to shake, threatening to unseat them both. "Ride!" Magister Aledis shouted as he urged his own hawkstrider to take off.

Obito followed close behind him, glancing over his shoulder at large robotic giant that had appeared. Luckily it didn't seem to notice the pair and continued its destructive path away from them.

"Okay … almost anything," Obito said after the danger had passed.

"I'm sorry I don't recall if he said a name only that he was a trader of some sort. Return to Thrallmar, work on the jobs you find there … you'll be fighting the fel reaver soon enough. It only gets tougher from here on out."

Obito knew he was right; he had waited this long to find peace for himself and his father, what were another couple of weeks. He pulled out his log and glanced at the list, seemed he needed to collect some tainted blood from the orcs he had ridden past earlier. With a final wave to the Magister he headed back toward Thrallmar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Please, spare some coins mister?"

Obito brushed the hands away that reached for him as gently as he could, he knew that Shattrath City took all forms of refugees but was surprised at the number of destitute people there were as he rode through the gates. The hunter of Silvermoon was tired; the past two months had been nothing but battles after battles, killing those deemed enemies by persons that hired him and collecting odds and ends that others found value in. However, unlike most adventurers he had found no joy in the hunt, only a growing impatience to follow the last footsteps of his father. Finally giving into the urge, once he had done all he could do for people in Hellfire and had been told to progress into Zangarmarsh. As he was leaving Cenarion Refuge he saw a street sign pointing toward Terokkar and Shattrath, he had only paused a moment debating about continuing to Swamprat Post but in the end had urged his hawkstrider south toward the forest.

"Please do you have a coin to spare an old man?" A white haired human said pawing at his leg.

Obito took out a gold piece from his almost empty coin purse. The last few weeks had really put a strain on him financially as well, barely keeping ahead of the repair cost for his armor and weapons and keeping himself and Hotaru in food and drink. "I'll give you this if you can tell me where I can find a Consortium Trader."

"Hmm … you mean Lathrai outside the World's End Tavern?"

Obito tossed him the coin. "Good enough … take care and may our paths never cross outside the gates or my arrow may find your heart, human."

It didn't take long to find the Tavern the vagabond had spoke of and outside the door stood one of the odd glowing creatures of the Consortium. It took all of Obito's strength not to stare at the bandaged being; he'd never seen the likes before. "Lathrai?" He asked as he approached.

"Depends who is asking?" Came the reply.

"My name is Obito Ravenwind, I was told my father may have come to see you a few months ago."

That got him a hearty chuckle. "You know how many Blood Elves I see in a day? How am I to remember one from so long ago?"

"Please try, he looked like me and may have had an odd book with him." Obito pressed.

"I'm sorry, my memory isn't as good as it should be, and perhaps you could offer something to assist it?"

"What do you mean?" Obito asked, and then noticed the extended hand. Sighing he reached into his coin purse and pulled out the last of his money. He put it in the outstretched hand. "Please that is all I have."

The other tucked the money into his bandages. "I'm sorry; all you Blood Elves look the same to me."

The fire in Obito's eyes flared at the deception.

"Though you may want to go into the tavern there, and look for the one they call Grimshade, though he not much into talking."

Obito bowed and walked into the bar glancing around. The characters mingling within were a melting pot of races, there were Blood Elves, Draenei, Night Elves, Humans, an Ogre and he wasn't sure what the creature in the far corner was with the strange green tubes coming out of his back.

An attractive scarlet haired Sin'dorei female walked over to him. "What can I get you, good looking?" asked the barmaid.

"I'm only here to speak to someone …"

"Only paying customers allowed!"

Frowning Obito dug into his pack and brought out a small dagger. "How much will you give me for this?"

The other gave it a quick glance. "Two gold, not a copper more."

"I have little choice," he said offering her the dagger. "Please take out whatever you need for flagon of mead."

"Last of the big spenders," she said as she poured him his drink and handed him his change. He brushed it off. "Keep the coins in exchange for telling me where to find the one they call Grimshade."

The face on the other darkened as she put the coins away in her apron. "He is not usually one someone seeks, if he wants to speak to you, he'll find you."

"Please …"

The other tipped her head over toward a corner in the back where a young Draenei was dancing on the table to the enjoyment of those seated around it. "If you value your head, I'd suggest you finish your ale and leave him be."

Obito sipped on his drink, the harsh liquid burned his unaccustomed throat. He gave Hotaru a small piece of fish from his bag as he drank, watching the table the barmaid had indicated out of the corner of his eye. There was a Troll, a dark haired Blood Elf female and hooded person whose back was to him and origin not evident, probably another Sin'dorei or human because of the slim build.

Finishing his liquid courage Obito sent Hotaru outside; in case things got messy he didn't want her to get hurt. She wasn't pleased but did as she was told. As he walked over to the table the dancer hopped down and let the others put money in her revealing outfit. Obito approached as she walked off.

"Excuse me," he said.

The three at the table didn't look up, but fell quiet as they sipped on their drinks.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was hoping to speak to the one called Grimshade."

"And why would one so young come looking for death?" asked the hooded one as he turned around.

The words he was going to speak were lost to him as he looked into the very angry eyes of Tyilo Ravenwind.

"Father!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Father!" Obito cried as he reached toward him.

His hand was quickly caught by the other as he stood and twisted painfully hard behind him. "I don't know who you are, or what whore of a mother you have that accuses me of being your sire … but I'm short on mana crystals today and even shorter on patience."

"Father, I don't understand …"

"What the hell does the academy teach now and days," the other growled in his ear, not releasing his arm. "What part of, I'm no one's father do you not understand?"

"You are my father, Tyilo Ravenwind, you disappeared in Netherstorm a half a year ago now … they said you were dead."

The troll let out a hardy chuckle. "I'd say this young one has hit the mana crystals harder then you, Rater. Whelp, have you even looked at the man you are claiming to be your father, he looks nothing like you … or you just going up to every red-haired man you see and call them Dad?"

His arm was finally released and Obito was shoved roughly away. He turned and faced his tormentor, he was surprised to see what the troll had said was right, the face looking back at him was not his mirror image however it was still his father's. It seemed it had aged a thousand years in the time since he'd last seen him, no longer the clean handsome face of six months ago. It was now more haggard, with a small beard and a large scar across his forehead.

"Father, what happen?"

The familiar fire in his father's eyes raged. "I'm not your father!"

"So you say but your eyes and voice are the same I've recoiled from for years." Obito said. He reached out mentally for his father but found nothing. The link was only there if the other person shared his or hers name, he and his father had shared a bond since birth. Obito pressed harder and was hit with a painful backlash that caused him to stagger.

"Aw, I tell you what," the troll said standing. "I have red hair, what if I give you ten gold coins to call me Daddy for the next hour upstairs in my room."

Obito looked over alarmed as the troll approached. His eyes darted back to his father who had sat back down at the table with an amused look on his face. "Father …"

"Hey, I'm your Daddy," the troll said as his large hand closed around Obito's neck like a viper.

Obito's mind flashed back to another moment in time and he became rigid with terror. He was broken out of his daze when the troll let out a scream. Hotaru had her razor sharp beak clamped down on his arm. Obito slammed his knee into the groin of the other and then quickly moved out of his reach when his arm released him.

Hotaru wrapped her tail around him protectively as he drew out his sword and a small axe. His eyes pleaded with his father but all he got in return was the same look of amusement as before. "Are you going to let the child get away with that, Nity?"

The troll didn't reply as he charged, his own sword slashed at Obito's tunic causing it to tear. Obito blocked his attack with his sword and brought the axe down hard on the other's forearm. Just then there was a loud crash from behind him and Obito found himself thrown against a table then dragged to the floor. He heard the sounds of many footsteps and looked up to see a dozen Draenei Peacekeepers.

"There will be no fighting with the walls of Shattrath; this is a sanctuary for all."

Obito felt cold iron shackles slip around his wrists and watched as the troll got the same treatment.

"Hey, I'm hurt here … I didn't do anything, that one caused all the trouble."

Obito was pulled roughly to his feet; his tunic hung half on, half off, the crest of Ravenwind clearly visible. "Come with us now, Blood Elf. You have much to answer to."

"Wait, please … that man is my father, he must have hit his head or something … please he has a tattoo like the one I have …" Obito begged as a large Draenei pulled him toward the exit.

His father stood and unbuttoned his tunic revealing a bare, unmarked chest. "As I tried to tell you before, child, I'm not your father … and if you cross my path again, I'll make sure to sear that fact into you." His hands flared briefly, and then he turned his back to them and sat back down to his drink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Obito was escorted through the streets of Shattrath by two Draenei Peacekeepers, the troll had been led away, when asked where to, he'd been told the troll had vowed his allegiance to the Aldor, in Obito's case he was being turned over the Scryers, even though he had yet to pledge to one side or the other. Hotaru floated near by being led by an iron collar around her neck even though Obito swore she wouldn't harm anyone.

At the elevator to the Scryer's Tier they were met by two Sin'dorei Guardians. As he went to speak he was silenced by a quick spell. "I think you've ashamed Silvermoon enough for this day young Ravenwind, since you cannot hold your tongue I'll hold it for you," said the one that appeared.

Obito instantly dropped to his knees and bowed his head. He'd never seen Grand Magister Rommath outside the halls of the Spire though knew he had once been in the Outlands with their Prince. The spell faded giving him back his speech. "Please Master Rommath, my fat…" he screamed in agony from the mental attack that also once again stole his words for him.

This assault dazed him and left him unable to think clearly. "Thank you for transporting this ruffian to us, we'll make sure he doesn't cause any more disturbances in this fair city. If there was any damage done by his action the Scryers will make amends immediately."

Hotaru let out a loud squawk as Obito was yanked to his feet by the Guardians. Obito could only watch as the Grand Magister killed her with one spell. "I have no time to care for animals," he said.

His action seemed to take back the two Draenei that were still standing close. Rommath dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "This is now a matter of the Sin'dorei you may return to your posts."

Obito was led onto the elevator that would bring him up to the Scryer's Tier; he glanced behind him at the still corpse of Hotaru. "What the hell is going on?" He whispered and wasn't surprised when he was again silenced.

"The hell which is going on is how you are going to spend many weeks sitting in a cell in Silvermoon until my rage subsides enough to remember you are the son of a dear friend, who gave his life for the glory of Quel'Thalas. You have dishonored him and your mother in so many ways today."

"_No,"_ Obito thought silently. _"There is something else going on, there is no way the Grand Magister would personally come to claim a trouble making hunter, not even if he was here on other matters. There is something going on, why won't anyone tell me … that man is my father, I know it … my heart knows it."_

"_Mother_," he called out to her mentally knowing distances meant nothing. He felt her presence enter his mind. _"Mother, I found Father but something is not right, I think he hit his head or something … he doesn't remember me … please call for him, your bond to him is even stronger then mine."_

"_Obito Ravenwind, I will not listen to this nonsense, by the note you left behind the night you left Silvermoon you know you father is dead. Do you know what it feels like to have a life bond broken? Of course not you are too young to even have your first puppy love. I'm speaking to Lor'themar Theron now to see if I can get your sentence changed to house arrest or something, you've brought enough shame to our house already."_

Obito had to wonder how fast news was traveling and who else knew about this. Again something was not right … though the earlier spell cast on him still had him struggling to put thoughts together.

"Watch him," Grand Magister Rommath instructed the two Guardians. "I need to speak to Voren'thal, the reason I came here in the first place, before we return to Silvermoon."

As the powerful mage left the clouds in his mind subsided. Obito looked around; he was standing on one of the high terraces, the mountain side and forest visible below him. _"If I return to Silvermoon, I'll never figure out what is going on, my father will be lost to me." _He thought to himself.

The Guardians stood at his side, staring straight ahead, with a small smile he took a quick step back and off the edge. Landing a few feet below and tumbling down the rocky face of the mountain. He struggled to his feet and activated the cheetah within, running deeper into the forest.

"_Obito Ravenwind, by the orders of Lor'themar Theron, Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas, I command you to return to Shattrath City immediately to be returned to Silvermoon City for crimes against the Sin'dorei!"_

Obito blocked the voice from his head. His mother was going to kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The heavy hammer slammed down on the anvil as sparks flew. Obito turned his head away as the hammer fell again. This time the chain between the two manacles broke. His hand was taken roughly into the grip of another, he didn't struggle. The large hands of the orc blacksmith worked on the hook that held the chain to the shackle and a moment later the metal links dropped to the floor with a loud clank. He did the same to other shackle and the dangling chain joined the first.

"You should get a rogue to pick the locks on the shackles themselves, it's lucky you got away from the Bonechewers orcs, they can be a vicious lot."

"Aye, thank you … how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, anything to help the horde out," he said returning to his work.

"For the Horde!" Obito said, saluting and walking off.

He pulled his hood up and tried his best to hide his tell tale crimson locks. He knew Stonebreaker Hold wasn't the safest for him; it was only a stone throw from Shattrath. However, those here seemed more concerned about defending the keep then worried about wayward Sin'dorei.

With his hands now free he chanted a spell, a moment later grumpy and worried dragonhawk appeared. Obito appeased her with grapes from his backpack while healing her wounds. Then he headed out into the woods and up a nearby rocky cliff, trying his best to stay away from the basilisks that called the stony terrain home.

From his vantage point he saw a small brigade of Silvermoon Guardians marching down the path toward the town he had just left. They were accompanied by a couple of Rangers as well. Swearing Obito searched through his packs and found a small rune stone; placing his hand on Hotaru he triggered it. They appeared at the Scryers inn in Shattrath, the irony of his binding point wasn't lost to him as he called his hawkstrider to him and causally joined the other adventurers coming and going. As Obito neared the great lift that would bring him down to the heart of the city, a large arcane guardian rumbled beside him. "Halt!" It shouted in its robotic voice.

The hunter urged his hawkstrider to run faster dodging under the metal arm of the guard. The elevator had not made its ascent but Obito didn't wait and braced himself as he rode off the side, the fall to the ground startled a gnome and caused his mount to let out a cry of pain. The impact probably broke a few of his own bones but he couldn't tend to them. He urged the hawkstrider on and raced toward the center of town.

Within the Terrace of Light he dashed toward the shimmering portals that led back to Azeroth, with only the briefest moment of indecision he chose the one that would bring him to Orgrimmar. The streets of the orc town were quiet as he made his way through them and out to the rocky lands of Durotar. He didn't slow his pace until he was on the deserted shores of the Great Sea. Once there he slid off of his mount and sat down on the sand. Hotaru settled down beside him, concerned eyes looking up at him.

He rubbed her beak. "I'm sorry, my friend. It seems my curiosity has once again got us into a dilemma. Ah well, first things first ..." He stood and walked over to the shore, his armor was still torn, dirty and bloodied from his earlier encounters. After confirming with his hunter abilities the only living creatures close were a couple of crabs and scorpions he took off his battered armor and dove into the salty water of the ocean.

Hotaru yipped playfully from the shore line as he bathed himself. It felt good to wash off the grime and blood from the Outlands. It wasn't as pleasant as the bubble baths back at Silvermoon but he had learned to find enjoyment in lesser finer things. Afterwards he took his armor into the water with him and washed it the best he could. His tunic would take a craftman's skilled touch to repair.

When he had finished Obito laid the damp clothes out across the rocks as he stretched out on another to air dry in the sun. Hotaru curled up near him, after asking her to keep watch he gave into the weariness that pulled at him and dozed off. As he slept he dreamt.

_He was sitting on the floor in his father's study, a dozen books and scrolls spread out around him. _

"_If you studied harder you wouldn't have to do these extra credit projects," his father scolded from his desk._

"_My grades are just fine, Father … I thought for a little effort I could get even in more favor with the teacher for my placing in the Academy next year." Obito said without looking up from the book he was flipping pages through._

"_And what is this report about?"_

"_Important Sin'dorei that have come before, we all have a different elf." Obito sighed and placed the book he was looking at on a growing pile of dejected study material. "Though it seems mine isn't as important as Mistress Aira led me to believe, I can't find anything."_

"_Who are you looking for?" Tyilo asked standing. "Our library is quite extensive; surely we have something on them."_

"_Ah some battle mage that fought in the Troll Wars went by the name Rater Grimshade."_

_The library exploded in arcane magic. Obito looked over at his father, his body was ablaze. "Father, please no!" He held the book up protectively in front of him, letting out a scream as the skin on his fingers blistered from the fireball cast._

"_You will NEVER mention that name again," his father yelled towering over him._

_Obito looked at the book that lay in ashes at his feet. "I don't understand …who was Rater Grimshade …" The rest of his words were cut of as his father struck him. _

"_I said you were to never to mention that name again," Tyilo said as his hands burst into flames._

"_Father no!" _

Obito woke with a start; the dragonhawk rubbed a beak against his cheek trying to calm him. Obito flexed his hands as the remembered pain faded. "Who is this Rater Grimshade?" He thought aloud as he sat up and looked out across the water. "I think I've figured out a very important key to this whole puzzle but … the answers I seek are in the one place I cannot return to …"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Obito stood outside the gates of Silvermoon, he had left Hotaru at the stables back in Tranquillien. The ride through the Plaguelands had taken time but was a necessary evil. He had no doubt he would have been caught if he'd tried walking through the Spire, Master Brightwing would have recognized him regardless how he looked.

His telltale crimson locks had been dyed black as coal; he didn't have the heart to cut it so instead his hair was in a single braid that hung down his back. He wore the robe of a caster, with cotton gloves to cover his callused fingers from his bowstring and a staff strapped to his back.

Turning east he entered Falconwing Square, beyond it laid the ruins of Silvermoon overran by urchins and chaotic arcane patrollers. This section of town had been quartered off, left as a training ground for those fresh from the Academy. It was this desolate place Obito hoped to find the knowledge he was seeking. Most valuables had been pilfered long ago; however … during his years at the academy he had found a secret room in one of the abandon buildings.

A deranged shell of an elf shuffled toward him; with a swift swing of his staff he decapitated him and stepped over the lifeless body. The other creatures quickly scurried out of his way and he reached his destination unchallenged, a small house in the far corner. After making sure he was not being watched he moved some broken furniture to the side revealing a trap door. Chanting a spell, he released the wards he had placed on it in his youth.

Climbing down the ladder he found himself in a circular library of sort, the shelves overflowing with books and scrolls, just like he remembered. The previous owner must have been a collector of sorts but lacked organizing skills. Sealing the door above him with another ward, a stronger one then he had used as a child, he took a lantern out of his backpack and lit it. Under the faint light he started his long task of searching through all this written knowledge in hopes of coming across a name, Rater Grimshade.

Obito was in his second hour of searching when an old textbook caught his attention. It had a section on the time of the Troll Wars. The elves of Quel'Thalas had traveled to human city named Strom seeking military aid for their losing battle against the trolls. As a bargaining chip they had offered to teach one hundred men how to use the very basic of magical skills. Obito sighed and started to close the book when a drawing off to the side caught his attention. The caption of the illustration said it was one of the elves that had taught the human's magic, there was no name but it was his face of his father.

It was well into his sixth hour before he found another piece in the puzzle; it was on a brittle scroll. The words written spoke of a secret pact between the Council of Silvermoon and the human lords of Dalaran. The Guardians of Tirisfal, as they were called, had mortal champions who were imbued by the Council with both elven and human powers. There was only one Guardian at a time; they held such vast power that they could single-handedly fight back the Legion's agents. At the end of the scroll were names of the Council of Tirisfal that chose these said Guardians and the first signature was Rater Grimshade.

"_Mother!"_ Obito called out mentally.

"_Obito Ravenwind, you surrender yourself to Silvermoon right this minute,"_ his mother demand.

"_Mother, when did you meet father … who the hell is Tyilo Ravenwind and why did he relinquish the name of Grimshade for it?"_ Obito insisted.

"_By the Sunwell have you gone mad, son? I met your father two hundred years ago, he was my teacher at the academy … but you knew that. And who is this Grimshade you speak of?"_

Obito closed his mind to her again. The truth was before him, there was no doubt that his father and Grimshade were the same person. That would make his father over three thousand years old which wouldn't have been unheard of; even though they were now mortal his people lived a long time. At some point he had changed his name from Grimshade to Ravenwind … but Obito had researched his family's name and knew it held a great history in Silvermoon. Obito growled and closed his eyes. There was only one who held the answers.

"_Rater Grimshade, from the Council of Tirisfal, I want to speak with you … now!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

After accepting the summons of a warlock Obito appeared in a dimly lit room. He didn't struggle as his arms were roughly seized. Instead he looked around; there were five others in the room with him, the one that held him and four others. They were in some sort of study, with books that lined the shelves. His gaze fell onto the Sin'dorei that stepped in front of him.

It was the female from the bar in Shattrath, her long black hair hung loosely down her back. In her hand was small dagger she twirled around casually. "So we meet again, whelp … well you're persistent, I give you that."

"Where is he?" Obito demanded.

She placed a gloved finger against his lips. "Shh …" she said as the flat part of the blade in her hand traced down his neck. "Your heart is beating so fast, I can hear it. Didn't quite think this whole thing through did you, child?"

The dagger slid lower and he closed his eyes as it cut through the cloth of the robe, revealing his mail armor underneath. The female let out a cold laugh as she removed the weapons she found, tossing his axe and sword onto a nearby table. The staff that had been across his back joined the pile. She nodded and he was released. "Remove your tunic and your boots," she said.

With little choice Obito did as she asked, adding them to table with his weapons. His arms were again grabbed and this time bound behind him with what felt like leather straps. The Sin'dorei moved in front of him, he could feel her breath against his bare chest as her fingers moved lightly down it. Kneeling she ran hands down both of his legs, reaching up his left cuff to remove the dagger sheathed there.

Standing she walked over to nearby table and picked up an iron manacle. His will waived slightly as she approached, opening it and slid it around his neck. A tiny shudder escaped as it was locked, the chain that was attached to it felt like a cold snake down the middle of his back. An armored hand took the chain and a moment later Obito was forced to stand on his toes as it was attached to the rafter above him; he coughed as his breath was stolen.

"You oaf, you have it too tight … if the Master wanted him to hang he would of told us!"

There was a rattle of iron and some slack was given allowing him rest back on his heels, but giving him precious little leeway otherwise. He looked coldly at his captor. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here, foolish one."

Obito glanced over at the man that had spoken. It was one of the hooded men that stood in the corner, when the cover was removed the face of his father glowered back at him. "You are all dismissed; I'll handle this nuisance personally."

The female seemed to pout but nodded and headed for the door, the other two casters in the corner did the same. For the first time he was able to see who had held him from behind, it was the troll from Shattrath. Two icy eyes met his gaze, the lips snarled around his tusks. The troll gestured to a scar on his arm. "I got this little trophy from our last encounter …" He glanced over at his father. "When you finish with him Grimshade I'd like to return the favor."

"Of course," his father said uncaringly.

The troll went to leave but suddenly turned and slammed an armored gauntlet into Obito's unprotected abdomen. The hunter let out a groan as he was knocked off his feet, the shackle around his neck threatened to lynch him. He regained his footing, coughing but held his tongue. His impassiveness seemed to anger the troll even more but a hand engulfed with fire came down between them. "Enough leave us … now."

The troll spit at him and Obito felt the warm spittle land on his cheek. Then with a grunt he left.

Obito turned his attention to his father. The elder took out a handkerchief and walked over to where he was bound, he used the soft fabric to wipe away the grime on his cheek. "You'll have to forgive Nityseek, he's … well a troll. Now, my inquisitive stalker, how did you hear of the Council of Tirisfal?"

"I found it in an old textbook," Obito said.

A sharp slap across his cheek answered him. "You know secret sects are not written in school books, now I ask you again … where did you hear of the Council of Tirisfal?"

"An old scroll … it spoke of the Council and the Guardians in their trust … and your name was listed."

"And where would a child like yourself, find such a vital scroll?" Rater asked as he walked behind him. "And what did you do to your hair?"

"I dyed it when I went to Silvermoon; it's where I found the scroll, in a library. After our last encounter it seems all of Quel'Thalas wants me imprisoned, you wouldn't know why that would be?" His head was jerked roughly back by the braid, and something cool was pressed against his throat.

"And where exactly is this said library?" His father hissed in his ear.

"My family's estate …"

"LIES!" There was another sharp yank and his father walked back around with his braid in his hand, a moment later it disappeared in a burst of flames. "Next time it will be your throat, so I suggest you speak true. Where did you hear of the Council?"

Obit hung his head and remained quiet. He was suddenly deluged with frigid water that cascaded from above his head. He let out a startled gasp as Rater repeated the spell, again raining him with icy water. "Cheap dye job," he said as Obito's face was streaked with the pigment that washed out of his hair. Obito shook head trying to clear the water from his face; it was futile as the attack continued. Finally it stopped and he was left gasping and shivering in the cold.

"Sorry it looked as if you were falling asleep on me, now answer me damn it!"

"In the ruins of Silvermoon there is a small house tucked away in the northeast corner. Years ago I found a trapdoor there, and within the hidden room was a library filled with scrolls and books. It was there I gained the knowledge of your past." Obito words were flat and emotionless.

"Of course, that fool … he would have left his library," Rater turned away rambling to himself. The water poured over him had loosened the leather straps that bound his wrists. Obito quietly worked on bonds, cutting his flesh as he struggled to free his hands.

"So tell me, child … I don't suppose you called this audience just to die … what in the world possessed you to call out to me … the great Rater Grimshade as if I was at your beckon call?"

"I knew my death was likely I had only hoped to gain answers before …" Obito said as his hands came free, he kept them behind him.

"And what answers are you dying to find out?" Rater said with a wicked smile.

"What possess a man to give up everything twice in his life? You gave up your title and power to become my mother's soulmate and my father and then threw us aside like we were garbage … what the hell were we? Some failed experiment? Couldn't you have been content being some grumpy old miser if you no longer wanted to be on the Council?"

"Let's say just for a moment, that this insane idea of yours is true and that I was your father … I'd think tormenting you for the past twenty years would have been more enjoyable then living as a hermit."

Still shackled by the neck Obito could do nothing but glower at his capture. "By the Sunwell, I will kill you …"

"I'm sorry … your little adventure ends here … now." Rater moved over to the door and opened it. "I've gained all I need, Nity … he's all yours … have fun."

The large troll entered the room and cracked his knuckles. Rater turned and cast a quick spell; a blast of arcane energy severed the chain from the ceiling letting it fall. "I know you; Nity … you would get bored if he just hung there. But please clean up after yourself when you are done."

"Aye Rater," the troll glanced away for a moment and Obito used that second to place an invisible trap at his feet. He then took a quick step back, putting his arms back behind his back, giving the illusion he was still bound.

The troll sneered as he approached. "Just promise you'll scream … just a little bit, makes the whole thing more enjoyable." The troll found himself frozen in place and Obito moved around to where his weapons and armor still laid. He slipped the boots on; at the same time laying down a second unseen ice trap. He then moved to his tunic and had just finished fastening it when his first trap shattered. The enraged troll charged him, only to once again be frozen in place.

"You know, he was right … you are such a troll." Obito said as he strapped on his weapons and headed for the door. "As much as I'd love to kill you, there is another man that demands my attention first. With luck we'll have our battle soon enough." Obito bowed slightly and then activating his ranger skills, found the hall outside empty. He was slightly curious about that but knew he was running out of time, his ice trap only had seconds left. Stepping outside the room he shut the door and placed another ice trap a short distance away from the room he just left.

He then moved down the hall, behind him the door to the library flew open. He glanced over his shoulder at his angry pursuer. "You don't think I'd be dumb enough to fall for a third trap," Nity snarled as he leapt over the door jam and right into the last trap.

"Yes, I knew you would," Obito replied as he activated the cheetah within and raced out.

Outside the building he found a colorful Sin'dorei settlement. The building he had just escaped from was the only permanent structure, the rest were small multicolored tents. The blood elves roaming outside paid him no heed, in his eyes he was another one of them. He knew that would change very quickly. He ducked into the closest tent and found it unoccupied. Across the sleeping pillow was a robe, the same that the casters from earlier had worn. Obito slipped in on, just as there was a loud commotion outside. He lifted the flap of the tent slightly to observe, at the same hiding his presence from other hunters.

The troll by the name of Nity and the female Sin'dorei were there, surrounded by a dozen other elves. "What do you mean he got away? He was chained and bound … what did you need him unconscious too?"

"He wasn't chained," Nity growled. "Rater freed him so I'd have a bit more fun with him … and he wasn't bound either, the straps must have come loose."

"And who was the one that bound him?" The female said with a nasty tone to her voice.

"Me," Nity said softly with a fearful look in his eyes.

"Well you better pray we find him then, otherwise I'm sure Lord Grimshade will see that you take his place on the bone pile." She looked out to the others that had gathered. "We're looking for a young male Sin'dorei, he has long black hair, and it was braided when he escaped. He's a hunter by profession so be wary but he has yet to reach his full potential so shouldn't be a challenge for the best Sunfury has."

Obito stepped back as hand moved to his now short damp crimson locks. Just then the flap to the tent was pushed aside and an armored Blood Elf entered.

"No time for idle slumber, mage … we have an escaped prisoner. All eyes should be looking for him, he hasn't gotten far."

"Unless he got a summons from a friendly warlock or hearthed back to where his soul was bound," Obito said cockily. "What do I look like a hunter? Ah well, for the glory of the Sunfury … I'll see what I can do." He brushed passed the other and into the courtyard, keeping his gaze down. The small camp was a flurry of activity, Obito watched as a couple of hunters studied the ground in front of the large building, probably looking for his tracks.

He glanced around the unfamiliar terrain; he wasn't sure where he was. Cautiously activating his ranger abilities he could see no trace of his father as far as his tracking could reach. "Damn it," he whispered as he continued to walk. Just then an armored Sin'dorei rode up on the back of a hawkstrider, he dismounted and handed Obito the reins. "Here hold onto my mount, squishy," the other commanded.

Obito took the bridle and nodded. As the other headed over to the main building Obito placed a hand on the hawkstrider's beak and using the gifts the Rangers of Silvermoon graced him with earned its trust. Then stepping into the stirrup, hopped onto the saddle and urged the hawkstrider down the path and out of the camp.

No one made any notice of him and soon he found himself on a deserted road, his tracking picked up all sorts of deadly menaces lurking behind the rocky surroundings. He urged his mount to pick up its gait, at his current strength he would be an easy kill for any of the creatures that called this land home. A road sign pointed south to a place called "Wildhammer Stronghold" it sounded dwarven, Obito pressed on. Soon another sign directed him toward Shadowmoon Village. This one sounded more accommodating and Obito adjusted his path towards it. A short time later he came to a horde encampment, with a sigh of relief he went to enter it when he was suddenly surrounded by dozen well armed orcs.

"You have exactly three seconds to explain yourself, Sunfury scum!" One of them snarled.

Obito was still wearing the robes of the enemy. Before he could enlighten his allies the entire legion of orcs were frozen in place, as jagged ice surrounded their feet.

"This child isn't a Sunfury."

Obito decided a dozen orc defenders wouldn't have been that bad after all as a small army of Silvermoon Guardians encircled the orcs that had him surrounded.

"Though he **will** be coming with us," Grand Magister Rommath said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Obito looked over as the door to his cell opened, what little joy he felt seeing his mother was quickly lost as the Grand Magister followed her inside. He made no attempt to get up from the cot he was sitting on. Amaya Ravenwind hurried over to his side and kneeling took one of his hands in hers.

"I've been trying to get you released, my son … however …"

"However, you've already proved you can't be trusted to stay in Silvermoon, so you'll remain here." The Grand Magus said.

"Please Master Rommath, there has to be another way. What if word got out that my son was here, do you know what that would do to my status?"

Obito pulled his hand away from his mother and shot her an infuriated look. Of course she'd only be worried about herself.

"Calm yourself, Amaya. My men can be trusted to keep their silence … unlike others." Rommath glanced over at Obito.

The hunter moved his hand up to the glyphs that had been drawn on his neck and chest. His mother followed the movement and sighed. "Was it really necessary to rob him of his voice and mental whispers? It's no better then the orcs of Blackrock! With all due respect, my old teacher … what the hell is going on?"

"Events are in motion at the moment that could very well transform our very lives and of all Quel'Thalas. You'll have to forgive me but that is all I can say. As for his voice, once he learns how to hold his tongue I'll have the spell-lock removed. Though if he's anything like his father was, we might be waiting awhile."

His mother's face looked torn for the briefest of moments and then became composed. "As you wish, Master Rommath," she said. She turned back to Obito and ran a hand gently up his cheek and through his hair. "When you get out of here we'll have a priest speed up the growth on your hair to get it long again." Her touch moved to the cold metal around his neck. "I thought you were going to remove this thing?"

"Ah yes, I forgot … forgive me," Rommath was silent a moment. "I called for a rogue they'll be here soon to see what they can do with the lock." The Magus's gaze fell onto Obito. "And young Ravenwind please try not to look so incensed. Your lodgings are more the adequate … a soft bed to sleep on, a washroom, a collection of books to help pass the time."

Obito looked over at the door. _"A prison wrapped in velvet is still a prison,"_ he thought to himself.

His mother bent down and kissed his cheek. "I need to go, I have students to instruct. Please, please behave yourself Obito."

Obito sighed and glanced over as a third elf entered the cell.

"Ah Zelanis," Rommath said greeting the rogue teacher. "Sorry to pull you away from your apprentices, hopefully this won't take long. I need you to remove, Young Ravenwind's … necklace."

"No worries, though this is the second time I've been called on to remove such jewelry from you, Ravenwind. You really should stop this disturbing trend." The short blonde haired rogue motioned for Obito to stand and took out his tools of trade, small thin wires. Soft leather gloves tickled his neck as the master thief worked on the lock of his manacle. He gasped as the metal started to tighten.

"Damn it," Zelanis said. "It seems I've triggered some sort of trap it's constricting … stop struggling!"

Obito clawed at the steel that was cutting into his flesh, knocking the rogue's hands away. Abruptly his arms were pinned to his sides as a strong arm wrapped around him from behind. His head was tilted to the side by the other giving the rogue access to the lock once again. Obito's mother screamed his name, his world started going dim as his breath was stolen from him.

"Zelanis!" Rommath growled in his ear from where he held Obito fast.

"I'm trying … damn it … Amaya fetch a priest!" The rogue master said. After his mother had fled the cell to do as he commanded he said in a softer voice. "I'm sorry; the trap released some sort of acid destroying the locking mechanism there isn't anything I can do now."

"Like hell," Rommath said laying Obito down on the cot. "Forgive me, Tyilo," he whispered as his hands erupted in flames and wrapped around the manacle. If Obito had the breath to scream he would of as the metal scaled flesh, he arched his back, clawing at the sheet beneath him. His body was held down securely by the rogue master. "Zelanis dull his pain!"

The rogue's dagger cut into the flesh on his arm and the next moment the paralyzing poison on his blade had the desire effect. Suddenly the metal around his neck went from blistering to frigid, the drastic temperature change repeated itself twice more and then there was a loud crack. Rommath grunted as he snapped the metal in half, he held up the now shattered irons just as his mother returned with Priestess Belestra in tow.

"Get out now!" The Priestess demanded as she placed her hands on Obito's crushed and burnt throat. As her healing magic started repair the damage done, she placed her mouth on his and blew into it, trying to force air into his oxygen starved body.

Obito responded by choking, she pulled back as blood and saliva escaped from his lips. He felt like he was drowning and silently pleaded with the priestess to help. She turned him on his side as he continued to cough, the white sheets he was one became stained with blood as he tried his best to clear his airway. Finally after what felt like an eternity he took a ragged breath as his windpipe was reopened. Once he could breath again he was rolled onto his back as her magic continued to heal.

In his semi-conscious state he sensed the return of the Grand Magus. "I told you to leave," Belestra said.

"The child is my responsibility, I promised his father I would watch over him. How is he?"

"Well, his trachea was crushed by the manacle, I've reopened it. His skin was burnt by your hand; I've repaired that damage as well. The poison Zelanis had used was easily flushed from his system. I need you to remove your spell-lock so he can speak; his vocal cords were injured as well. I need to see if they healed correctly."

Rommath reached over Belestra shoulder and placed a hand on the glyphs on Obito's chest. _"Choose your words carefully,"_ he warned him mentally. His skin grew warm and the mage pulled back his hand. "He can speak now."

Obito whispered, "Go to hell."

"I need a few more words then that, Ravenwind." She scolded.

Obito closed his eyes and said, "Here stands the shrine of Dath'Remar, a fitting tribute to a noble elf. Let all who gaze on this monument remember his sacrifice against the scourge and his dedication to the cause of our continued survival. All who prosper in Quel'Thalas do so thanks to him." The words were the inscription from the placard of the Shrine of Dath'Remar, something all young Sin'dorei had to memorize back in the academy.

"_Obito, tell me what happened in the Outlands,"_ his mother's voice whispered in his head.

"_Rater Grimshade happened … find him, Mother and you'll find …"_ His thoughts were lost to him as a hand touched his chest. He shoved the arm of the magus away roughly scowling, at the same moment erupting into a coughing fit.

"His voice sounds fine to me," Rommath said.

"Damn it, Young Ravenwind quiet down … please you're not completely healed yet." The priestess admonished.

The Grand Magus started chanting softly and Obito felt slumber pulling at him, it was a sleep spell. He swore silently as blackness overtook him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

A lithe silhouette separated itself from the shadows of the hall, gingerly stepping over the still bodies of the guards. She took a moment to remove the needles from their necks that were the cause of their current unconscious state. A second figure appeared from the veil of invisibility and placed a hand on the door.

"The moment I break this barrier he'll know, we'll have only seconds," Amaya Ravenwind said.

"Aye, so let us be swift … you didn't pay me enough to take on the Grand Magister."

Amaya fell silent testing the strength of the wards without breaking them. "He didn't hold back on these … they are complex."

"So you can't do it, Sister?"

"I didn't say that Cinada," Amaya chided, "patience, little sister."

Amaya stepped back and her body started to glow a brilliant blue, when she opened her eyes the emerald green had changed to the color of sapphires. A blast of energy launched from her hands and collided into the door, the explosion knocked it off its hinges. The two females ran into the room and over to the still figure on the bed.

"What the hell did they do to him, that explosion was heard all the way to Durotar," Cinada said.

"We'll figure it out after we're well away," Amaya said placing a hand on her sister and the other on her son, the trio vanished from the cell and reappeared at the Ravenwind estate.

"Yeah, like he won't know we're here," Cinada said with a sarcastic grin.

"I need a minute to open a portal; you know Sin'dorei mages can only instantaneous portal back to familiar areas like their residences and the Spire. The others take runes and a spell cast." She glanced over her shoulder at the Blood Knight standing near. "Vorat, please carry my son, my old teacher appears to have put a sleeping enchantment on him that I'll need to break when I get a moment."

"I'll take care of my nephew," the fifth person in the room said. "You just get that portal open; the wards you placed on your house won't delay Rommath long."

Amaya nodded at Lotheolan, her brother and priest of Silvermoon. She took out a small rune stone and started casting her spell, she heard the servants shouting as glimmering gateway opened. The five of them stepped through, with Amaya going last shattering the portal as she did.

The small band of adventures appeared at the Sin'dorei outpost, Falcon Watch, in the desolate lands of Hellfire. "Close your minds to everyone but five of us," Amaya instructed. The others nodded and she moved over to Lotheolan. The priest's hands radiated a soft green glow as he lightly traced the chest of her son, still being held by Vorat. He suddenly pulled his hand away alarmed.

"Drop it, Vorat!" He shouted. "It's not Obito! It's not even elven!"

Amaya looked over at him confused as her son was dropped on the ground and weapons drawn. "Wait!" She yelled.

Just then the body warped into a creature of teeth and tentacles. It lashed out at Vorat who slammed his large hammer down on it, while taking the shield off his back to absorb the blows from the beast. Cinada disappeared only to reappear behind the organism stabbing it quickly with both blades.

"Sister!" Lotheolan shouted breaking Amaya out of her trance.

Amaya unleashed a couple of bolts of ice that sliced through the creature's thick skin. Vorat cast judgment as it let out a loud squeal crumbling to the ground.

"By the Sunwell, what was that?" Amaya asked.

"I've seen them before … on trips to Tempest Keep." Cinada said.

"Hey mon, what's with all the noise?" A large troll walked up the hill toward them. His blue skin made his brilliant red Mohawk stand out against his battle-worn armor. The troll's lips curled around two large tusks. He pulled out his sword and poked the dead creature. "Mon, you keep weird pets Amaya."

"Welcome, Zalon … I'm afraid my plans have hit a snag. I guess the student didn't out smart the teacher." Amaya sighed.

"Well what now, Sister?" Lotheolan said. "I doubt we can return to our stations in Silvermoon and pretend this never happened."

"No … but Obito has the information we need to press forward." Amaya said.

"Oh no … we are not going back, if the guards and wards were strong this time, imagine what they'll be like if we return." Cinada said.

"No we can't go back … it's time to call in a favor owed," Amaya said as she blasted the corpse at her feet with a large fireball turning it to ash.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Obito glanced over at the silent guardian standing at attention in his cell. He had been at Obito's side since they had moved him to a new cell yesterday. The hunter had to wonder if the explosion earlier had anything to do with his extra sentries. There was a loud clank and moment later his door was opened and the Grand Magus entered. If it was possible it seemed to Obito the mage was in a worse mood then usual.

"You, child, are more trouble then you are worth," Rommath growled.

Obito raised an eyebrow and looked at him puzzled. He had been relatively quiet since the manacle scare. Not only because the glyphs on his neck, but he had just come to realize he couldn't fight the strength of Silvermoon on his own.

Rommath walked over to where he sat and motioned him to stand. For the briefest moment Obito pondered ignoring the grumpy magus but his desire to live overruled that notion and he stood facing him. His chin was roughly grabbed as his eyes were forced up to meet the gaze of the Magus. He could feel the power of the other enter his mind and he wasn't careful with his search causing Obito to flinch from the mental attack.

"How much do you know about the path you stumble along like an ogre?" Rommath asked.

"Stop it, Rommath!"

The Magus broke contact and glared over at the other that had entered the cell. "This is none of your business, Halduron."

"The child is a ranger of Silvermoon, which makes it my business. Now if you would kindly explain to me what crimes he's accused of." Halduron Brightwing moved into the cell and placed himself between Obito and the Magus.

"It is of no concern to you," Rommath said.

"Then whose concern is it? It's not our Regent Lord's he knew nothing of this imprisonment … nor would I have if not for that explosion earlier which you have once again expertly avoided answering for."

"I only answer to our Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, you do remember him?" Rommath snarled.

"But the Prince is not here," Halduron said.

The Ranger-General stood in front of Obito, with his back to him. Obito's gaze was drawn to the elder's hands which were clasped behind him. When he opened his right one there was a hearthstone in his palm. Rommath's attention was focused on Halduron; Obito carefully reached out and took the stone tucking it behind his own back.

"I demand you explain yourself to me and the Regent Lord … now!" Halduron said motioning toward the door.

Rommath frowned but nodded. "As you wish, but Ravenwind stays in his cell."

"For the moment," Halduron said moving toward the door. As he did his leg caught some books that were resting on the cot and knocked them off. Without much of a thought Halduron bent down and picked them up returning them to the bed. At least that was what it looked like to anyone else in the room that wasn't trained in the ways of the hunter. Obito saw the subtle movements that indicated a trap had been laid.

The two elders left the cell with the heavy iron door locking behind them. Now it was just Obito and the lone Silvermoon Guardian. He eyed the guard judging the distance he had to cover and where the invisible trap rested. Hearthstones weren't instant if the guard yelled before charging him there was a possibility the guards posted outside would interrupt the casting of the stone.

It was a chance he had to take; the trap wouldn't last forever. He triggered the stone in his grasp and as he hoped the guard charged him setting off the ice trap, freezing himself in a large block of ice. The frozen guardian's eyes flashed as the ice around him shattered from a spell cast. However, the slight delay was long enough and Obito vanished as the guard's hand brushed his shoulder.

Obito landed inside the Shattrath Inn running. His feet and chest were bare, leaving the glyphs the Magus used to mute him visible. He did not head for the elevator instead ran out to the balcony and jumped over to the rocky mountain side below. As he slid down the rough surface, the rocks cut at his feet. He landed beside a worg who decided he looked a lot like lunch. The spell-lock had not only stolen his voice and mental cries, it had taken his ability to cast spells.

With no magic or weapons Obito could only hope to out run the wolf like creature. He took off racing with the worg on his heels. He didn't get far when the fangs of his pursuer clamped down on the back of his leg causing him to fall. He rolled over and held his arm up protectively as the worg attack, letting the teeth bite down on his forearm instead of his throat.

At that moment a blue blur knocked the beast off him, the wolf rolled through the grass with a yelp. Obito held his bleeding arm to his chest as he struggled to stand. In front of him a large hunched over troll charged the wolf, bring the hilt of his sword down on its head with a sickening crunch.

Without waiting to see how the fight ended, Obito turned and fled deeper into the woods. His only thoughts were to get as far away from the city as he could. He stumbled into a small stream, the cold water felt good on his swore feet but he didn't have time to enjoy it. Off to the side a large basilisk was eyeing him. Swearing Obito continued his painful trek, suddenly a strong arm wrapped around him and he found himself thrown astride an armored wolf.

"Mon, you are one hard pup to save."

Obito looked up into the face he knew well … the troll companion of Rater Grimshade, Nity. He let out a silent yell and tried to free himself from the grasp of the other.

"Mon, hush now … I mean it … stop!" The troll swore and the next second brought his thick skull down head-butting Obito. The hunter groaned and stopped his struggles.

The wolf carried the both them out of the forest, easily outdistancing anything that gave chase. The troll only pulled his mount up when they had reached the swampy lands of marsh. He uncaringly dropped Obito to the ground, still holding his arm the hunter struggled to his feet. However, found himself back on his knees as the leg that had gotten bitten earlier refused to hold him.

"Mon, nothin' but trouble," the troll said getting off the wolf. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a roll of bandages. Without speaking he squatted down beside Obito and taking the wrist of his bleeding arm dumped some water on the wound and then started wrapping it in the dressings. After tying the bandage off around his wrist the troll roughly pushed Obito on the chest knocking him over. Then taking the injured leg ripped the pant leg away revealing the jagged bite marks, which received the same treatment as his arm.

Afterwards Nity dismissed the wolf and whistled. A shadow crossed Obito's face and a large wyvern landed beside them. "I suggest you don't struggle, Pup, da fall from dis critter might be a tad bit painful" the troll said lifting Obito up and dropping him on the back of the beast. He swung up behind him and grabbed the reins. The winged beast took off with a roar.

Obito's stomach lurched slightly at the abrupt launch and he found himself tossed against the chest of the troll. He hadn't reached the skill level to ride a flying mount and found the experience slightly unsettling.

"No fallin' mon, your Mother would have my hide," Nity said.

"Mother!" Obito thought silently. He twisted around in the saddle to glance over his shoulder causing the beast beneath them to tilt dangerously to the side. Obito fanatically grabbed at the mane of the wyvern while the troll behind him swore and adjusted their weight to compensate for the sudden roll.

"Pup!" Nity growled, one of his massive tusks scraping Obito's cheek, drawing blood. Obito laid down across the back of the wyvern hugging its neck and closing his eyes. He could feel the strong muscles of the beast working as it beat its leathery wings. He chided himself slightly, trying to convince himself it was no different the riding the wyverns from various Wind Rider Masters, though those were so tamed they never flew off course or threatened to spill you off their backs.

Opening his eyes Obito watched the changing landscape below; maybe it was the stress of the day or the motion of the wyvern but a moment later his stomach heaved as he lost what little food he'd eaten back in Silvermoon. He sat up slightly, feeling shaken and a cool armored gauntlet rubbed his sweating back. "Ah, mon, we're almost dere, though I feel sorry for dose people below us."

Obito weakly smiled as he laid back down and closed his eyes wishing for the flight to end soon even if it meant being back in the grasp of Grimshade. There was an explosion followed by the wyvern beneath him letting out a painful screech.

An arm wrapped around his abdomen, pulling him back into a sitting position. "Ah shit, didn't tink dey would be dat upset. Hold on Pup … seems dose Alliance want to have a chat about the shower you just gave dem."

Just then the beast beneath him gave out another howl and suddenly Obito felt himself falling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The armored arm around Obito tightened; the hunter could do nothing but brace for the incoming painful end to their fall. There was a jarring landing but it came sooner then expected and there wasn't the sound of broken bones. The troll set Obito down and he looked around, they were on a floating island. Standing, the hunter hobbled over to the edge of the isle and looked over only to be roughly pulled back as a fireball barely missed him.

"Pup!" The troll warned. "It seems dey lack the ability to fly … so we safe for da moment. I'm sure dey will tire of us soon and go on der way."

Obito limped over to the lone tree on the island and sat underneath it. He wondered where they were, the glimpse of lush lands beneath them was unfamiliar territory.

"You sure are a quiet one," the troll said sitting down. From his backpack he took out some sort of dried meat and offered it to Obito, who held his stomach and shook his head. The other shrugged and stuffed it into his own mouth.

Looking away Obito could see other floating islands in the distance; one seemed to have a waterfall cascading down from it. Glancing over at the troll he gestured around and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah … we're in Nagrand … it's south of da marsh and east of Shattrath." The troll said. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Da others will be here soon, dey told us to sit still."

All of a sudden there was a large blast of arcane energy, as the isle lit up. Obito sighed as the light faded to reveal the Grand Magus. Before Nity could react he found himself polymorphed into a grunting pig. Ignoring the now incapacitated troll the mage strolled over to Obito and pulled him to his feet by his injured arm.

"These little escapades of yours grow exhausting," Rommath said.

Obito hit the mage as fiercely as he could with his free fist, striking him in the jaw. The attack caught Rommath by surprise and before he could recover, Obito hit him again, with a swift jab to the stomach. As the Magus bent over his breath stolen from him, the hunter brought his elbow down hard on his head knocking him to the ground and took a quick step back.

The grass beneath Obito became ice and his bare feet slid causing him to fall. He had never seen anything like the rage reflected in the gaze of the other as their eyes met. He struggled to stand and moved into a defensive stance raising his hands in front of him as Rommath slowly stood.

The Magus let out dark laugh. "I forgot for a moment who your sire was. But this ends now!"

Obito could see the arcane magic radiating from the other; the most powerful Magus of Silvermoon was on the verge of losing it. There was no place to run, so the hunter held his ground.

"I'll honor my oath to your father, I won't kill you child," Rommath said as his hands started to glow blue. "I'll just make sure you NEVER defy me again."

The casting of the Magus was interrupted from behind as Nity slammed his shield down on his back. "You forget somethin' mon?" The troll snarled.

Obito ran past the stunned mage and behind the troll who took out a giant sword. "Killin' ya would start war, mon ..."

The shield of the troll absorbed the fireball cast their way. "But killing you won't even be noticed," Rommath snarled.

"Ya won't find dat an easy task, mage … Zalon Clawtwister isn't a warrior that will fall to da likes of you!" The troll said charging.

Obito frowned. "Zalon … who in the hell is that?" he thought silently. He watched the battle of magic and steel from the edge of the island. Glancing below he noticed a lake, which would work if the wrong side lost. He pondered for a moment which side that would be.

His musing were interrupted when a cold blade was pressed against his throat, the Magus had blinked behind him and now held a small dagger to Obito's neck. The troll snarled and spat. "Coward," he hissed.

"I refer resourceful, now drop your weapon!" Rommath commanded.

Obito reached up and grabbed the arm around his neck; twisting his body he flipped the Magus over his head and onto the ground. Without slowing his momentum he charged the troll and wrapping an arm around him pushing the both of them over the edge of the island.

The troll falling beside him swore. "I hope he can swim," Obito thought to himself as they plunged into the lake. The cold water pulled at him as he kicked his way to the surface. He saw the troll drag himself out of the lake, shaking his long spiky hair

Obito swam the opposite way, at least in the water his exhausted legs didn't have to labor too hard. He reached the far shore and heard the troll shouting in the distance.

"You really didn't think you'd escape?" Rommath said from above as he floated down.

Obito shook his head.

"Ah so a feeble attempt to save your troll friend?" Rommath said with a sinister grin. "Too bad, he actually cut me with that butter knife of his, which forfeits his life."

Obito struggled to his feet and faced the Magus. He held his hands out his sides; he knew he must look quite the sight with the cuts on his face, neck and the bloody bandages on his arm and leg. He met the gaze of the other and shook his head, silently pleading.

Rommath's eyes wavered and then he shrugged. "Fine, I'll settle that score another day, now let us return to Silvermoon."

Obito nodded and took a step toward the mage only to have ice explode from the ground trapping them both.

"You may return to Silvermoon, Teacher. But my son stays at my side," Amaya Ravenwind said.

Obito looked over at his mother, behind her stood a small group of Sin'dorei. Rommath cursed as the ice around his feet shattered and he grabbed for Obito. At the same moment a slender arm wrapped around the hunter's waist and he found himself quickly pulled out of reach by the rogue that had appeared. The agile elf pushed him in the direction of another who caught him and moved the both of them behind Amaya.

"Traitors!" Rommath shouted.

"We are loyal to Silvermoon," Amaya said as her hands started to glow blue. "Where do your loyalties stand, Teacher?"

"Don't question my allegiance!" Rommath yelled as his own palms started to glow.

The troll from earlier appeared and stood in front of his mother, taking out his weapon and lowering his shield for the attack.

"Thank you for watching over my son, Zalon." His mother said.

"He's been nothin' but trouble, mon," the troll said charging Rommath.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Amaya stepped back as Vorat rushed forward on the heels of Zalon. She glanced over at Lotheolan; his hood was up shielding his face as he knelt embracing her son who had fallen to his knees. Her brother's hands had a soft green glow as he healed.

"Mend anything life threatening," she said. "We'll need you to heal the group."

She turned her attention back to the battle at hand. Rommath was easily fending off the attacks from the knight and warrior. However, even the great Magus had his limits; it was only a matter of time. She cast a couple of quick ice bolts at him, one caught his shoulder the other he absorbed with a shield he put up.

Cinada took his brief moment of distraction to attack him from behind, however her dagger was caught by Rommath's bare hand and he roughly shoved her away. Amaya could see blood dripping from his fingers from where it had come in contact with the blade.

"_Was the dagger poisoned?"_ She whispered to her sister.

"_Of course,"_ was the reply, _"his mind will be muddled for a bit."_

"Teacher, please we don't want to fight you!" She shouted, as her magical barrier deflected an attack.

"Funny way to show it," Rommath growled as he froze Zalon, Vorat and Cinada in place. He stepped back and unleashed an icy storm down upon the trio. She saw the healing powers of Lotheolan encircle Cinada, healing the cuts left behind. The men were practically untouched in their heavy plate armor.

"I only wish to free my son. Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron has pardoned him of any crimes he might have done. And you know that! That's the reason you're alone, you no longer have the backing of Silvermoon … do you?"

Rommath answered her by firing a blast of arcane magic toward her. "I have the backing of our Prince, what those bureaucrats do or say has no impact on me."

"You don't mean that, you love the Sin'dorei and Quel'Thalas … I know you!" Amaya shouted back easily side-stepping his unfocused attack. "And as you love the people, I love my son … I only did this for his sake … please."

The flames in Rommath's eyes danced madly. "You always were a horrible liar, Amaya."

"When Tyilo left us, I was there when you swore your life to protect Obito and me … you swore your life to our safety." Her voice became calm and she mentally told the others to break off their attacks.

She sensed their disbelief but they did as she commanded, falling back. The fire in the Magus's gaze flared as his hands glowed brilliant blue. She made no move to protect herself as she continued to approach him. "You've done your duty protecting us, Teacher. But there are things that even you cannot shield us from. I don't know where this path I walk on will lead me but unless you kill me now, I will follow it and see."

Suddenly the entire area exploded in ice, freezing all that it touched including most of the lake. Amaya and the rest of her party were entombed in giant blocks of ice. Vorat shattered his only to have it instantly reform around him. Rommath walked past Amaya, the madness in his eyes was gone. He continued to where Obito was frozen in a similar icy tomb, kneeling behind Lotheolan.

"Please don't hurt him!" Amaya pleaded.

Rommath ignored her as his hand burst into flames. He slammed it against the ice shattering it. He grabbed her son before he could flee holding him firmly on the shoulder with one hand and pressing the palm of the other against Obito's chest. She saw him chanting as the glyphs on Obito's body responded by glowing and then disappearing. Her son let out an earsplitting scream as his back arched. Rommath released him and Obito collapsed onto the ice covered ground.

"Stop it!" Amaya cried.

Rommath spun around slowly looking at the others still frozen in place. "Fine if you are so damn determined to pursue this farce; I wash my hands in the matter. The child is fine I removed the spell-lock it was more painful then it should have been because I had to do it on the fly."

Taking a rune from his pocket Rommath opened a portal. He bowed toward Amaya, "I hope you live long enough to find the answers you seek." Then he stepped through the gateway and disappeared. The ice around them shattered and she ran over to her son, Lotheolan was kneeling beside the still form.

"He's unconscious, Sister, his body is exhausted it's probably for the best if we just let him sleep." The priest removed the soiled bandages and started healing the cuts underneath. "Your first aid skills have room to improve, Zalon."

"Do I look like a priest to you, mon?" The troll said sheathing his sword. He glanced over at Amaya. "Now what?"

"Now we wait for Obito to recover and then we take up the mantle for hunt he has done alone for too long."

Cinada removed her facemask and stretched. "Well, while we're waiting for the sleeping one … I'm going to fly over to that waterfall up there and wash off." She glanced over her shoulder at the others and smiled. "Company wouldn't be turned away."

Amaya just rolled her eyes as Zalon and Vorat summoned their flying mounts to join her. She moved over and sat down next to her son. Running a hand gently across his dirty cheek, she glanced over at her brother who was finishing healing Obito's leg. "How is he?"

"Like I said, he's resting … he had bites to his arm and leg that must have been from a rabid creature, don't worry I cured the disease. Bet he wasn't feeling very well because of it. No broken bones, just some small superficial cuts beyond that. I sense no ill-effects from the removal of the glyphs." Lotheolan took a sip of water from his canteen.

Amaya ran her fingers through Obito's short jagged hair. "Would you …" she asked.

Her brother moved behind Obito and sitting cross legged placed her son's head on his lap. Lotheolan ran his hand through Obito's hair. The auburn locks slowly started to lengthen as his fingers continued to comb through them. "This is going to take awhile," he said. "Why don't you go join the others … I'll send a whisper should anything change."

Amaya nodded. "All right, baths will probably become a rarity …" Her voice trailed off as she looked out into the horizon.

"What do you think we'll find at the end of our journey?" Lotheolan asked.

"I don't know … hopefully answers Obito and I can live with."

_Author Note: Thanks __**so much**__ so far for the reviews, it's been a treat to read how others are enjoying the tale I'm spinning. Take care K_


	14. Chapter 14

_This chapter got a bit long and there is a lot of dialogue, but it is important information. Hopefully it didn't come across too mundane - K_

**Chapter Fourteen**

The scent of a campfire was Obito's first awareness; he remained still and instinctively reached out with his ranger skills to detect who was nearby. His eyes flew open, his magic was unlocked. A gentle presence entered his mind.

"_Welcome back,"_ the voice whispered.

Obito glanced over to the elf that was sitting nearby. The emerald eyes of the other met his gaze. "Uncle Lotheolan?" Obito's hand moved to his throat and relief washed over him, his voice had been returned as well.

His uncle smiled and moved closer, in his hand was a canteen of water which he placed against Obito's lips. The hunter took a couple of sips and then gently pushed it away. He sat up slowly, feeling the healing powers of the other chase away any dizziness.

Two slight arms encircle him from behind and he felt the telltale pressure of ample breasts pressed against his back. "Welcome back to the world of the living, kiddo."

Obito glanced over his shoulder. "You too Aunt Cinada?" he asked.

"Me too," she said hugging him.

Obito rested against her embrace and looked around. There was small campfire burning nearby, it appeared they were back on one of the floating islands of Nagrand. Near the fire he could see a couple of sleeping elves; their scents were familiar to him. One was his mother; the other was the paladin, Vorat, his father had entrusted Obito to.

"First sleep your mother has had in weeks," Cinada whispered in his ear.

Obito noticed the troll hunched over by a tree at the far end of the island. "Zalon is on watch at the moment," Lotheolan said following his gaze.

"And you trust him?" Obito asked.

"The troll nearly gave his life to protect you," Cinada rebuked. "How could we not?"

"But …" Obito sighed and ran a hand through his hair only to pull it back. He touched his crimson locks again this time combing his fingers through the long hairs. "Thank you, Uncle Lotheolan."

"Was easy enough to lengthen your locks," his uncle said. "Your mother asked me too."

Obito nodded and slipping out of Cinada's hold stood, stretching his arms over his head. His body felt fantastic. Light fingers tickled his ribs and he let out a yelp, flipping around. Aunt Cinada had already pranced out of range with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Lotheolan let out a loud sigh and Obito glanced over his shoulder to see his mother sitting up. "She really needed more rest." The priest muttered under his breath.

Amaya looked over at him and smiled. He ran over to her and kneeling they embraced. Her arms held him tightly and for a long moment neither of them spoke. Finally Obito whispered, "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble, Mother."

"You have too much of your father in you, I should have known better then to try to keep you bridled. He would have lashed out the same way." His mother held Obito near a minute longer before releasing him and composing herself. "First let's get some food into you, I bet you're starving. Then we'll need to hear about your adventures in the Outlands … everything you know about the man you call Grimshade."

A short time later the entire group lounged near the fire, Obito settled between his mother and Vorat … ever so often glancing over at the troll who sat across from him. He threw the remains of a half-eaten fish into the flames and wrapping his arms around his knees started speaking.

"I first heard of the name Grimshade in Shattrath, I had gone there looking for information on my father's final days. I'm not sure exactly what I was looking for at that time, perhaps a reason to how someone like my father could vanish without a trace. He could clearly rival the Grand Magister in his power … he wouldn't have fallen easily." Obito frowned and shook his head. "Sorry, anyway I was directed to the city to speak to a Consortium Trader."

"And what did you want to talk to him about?" Vorat interrupted.

"About a book, which a Sin'dorei had found in Hellfire … maybe," Obito said.

"What Sin'dorei?" Vorat pressed.

"I'd have the name in my journal … he patrols the road between the Marsh and Falcon Watch." Obito said.

"What was so special about this book?" Amaya asked.

"I don't know, neither did the elf that told me about it … said it was sealed with magic that only Father could unlock." Obito sighed. "Anyway I found the trader and he told me to go to the World's End Tavern and speak to a man named Grimshade. He and the bar maiden didn't paint this Grimshade as a very friendly person but I … well you know me." The others were silent so he continued. "I walked up to the table that Grimshade was supposedly at …"

"Was he alone?" Vorat asked.

"No there were two others with him, a dark haired female Sin'dorei and … a troll." He glanced over at Zalon.

"What are you lookin' at mon, dere are more den one troll left in da world, you know?"

"Yeah, but this one looked just like you."

Cinada broke her silence with a laugh. "All the trolls look alike to me."

"Do you have names of those that were there at the table?" Vorat asked.

Obito looked over at the knight, can take the Guardian out of the Silvermoon but he was still a Guardian. He nodded. "Only the troll, I've seen the female twice but her name has never been mentioned. The troll went by the name of Nity …"

Zalon let out a growl and Obito found himself with two massive tusks on either side of his neck as angry eyes glared at him. "Nity?" The troll hissed. "Nityseek?"

"I don't know," Obito said shaking his head. "My father … Grimshade only referred to him as Nity."

"Zalon please move away from my son before I turn you into sheep and shear you," Amaya said calmly.

"Who is Nity?" Obito asked as the troll settled back down across the way.

"If we speak of da same, he's my baby bro." The troll said not offering any more information.

"That would explain my confusion," Obito said. "I swear you look just like him …"

"Think harder, Pup … dese tusks take years to grow dat whelp has barely begun to cut his."

Obito thought back to the troll that he had fought twice and realized Zalon was right.

"Okay as fascinating as Zalon's family tree is, can we get back to Grimshade." Vorat said tossing a stick onto the fire.

"The third table at the table was Grimshade but when he turned to look at me it was the face of my father." Obito's eyes closed as he tried to remember the details. "His face looked older, not speaking six-months or a year but a thousand years older. He had scar on his forehead and a small beard … I'd never seen him with a beard before. But he couldn't disguise his eyes … they had the same fire I've known for twenty years. I called out to him but only saw coldness in his gaze. And when I reached for him with my heart … at first I found nothing but then … it hurt." Obito brushed a hair back that had fallen over his face. "He was just sitting their all composed while he let Nity attack me. If it hadn't been for the Peacekeepers appearing I don't know what would have happened."

Amaya wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "That doesn't sound like my Tyilo … but please continue. It's all in the past it can't hurt you now."

"I know, but the betrayal is still a fresh wound." Obito replied and then continued with his tale. "The Peacekeepers separated the troll and me … I was brought to the Scryers, guess because I was pale and had pointy ears. It was there that I was turned over to the Grand Magister. And it was also then I realized something bigger was going … why would he come to retrieve me?"

"Because he was honoring his oath to your father, plus I believe he had business in Shattrath." His mother said.

Obito shook his head but didn't argue. "I escaped from his guards and eventually remembered I **had** heard the name Rater Grimshade before. It was when I was an elementary student I had been given a report to do. Father's rage just from hearing the name was bizarre, he forbid me to ever speak it again. After that revelation I went to Silvermoon to see what I could find on the name Rater Grimshade in the ancient scrolls. I found out he was one of the magus who first taught human men magic and he was also in a secret sect called the Council of …"

"_Silence!"_ Obito flinched at the strength of the mental command and glanced over at the Sin'dorei that had spoken. "Some things are best left in the past," Vorat finished aloud.

Obito frowned. "Anyway I knew Grimshade and my father were connected in someway if not the same person. And decided to ask him face to face," he continued. "I accepted a summons from a warlock and found myself in a library. There I met the trio from the tavern again. The female and troll bound me and then … I was interrogated by Grimshade. Afterwards he told Nity he could do what he wanted with me but I got away and fled to an outpost by the name of Shadowmoon Village … where I was once again apprehended by the Grand Magister."

"What exactly did Grimshade do to you my son?" Amaya asked.

"He wanted to know where I learnt of the … of his past and when I didn't answer he cut the braid from my back."

"Braid, you never wore your hair up." His mother said.

"When I returned to Silvermoon to look up the information I didn't want to stand out so I dyed my hair black and braided it." Obito said. Amaya nodded and motioned for him to resume. "And when I still held my tongue he started drenching me with ice cold water … over and over. I finally gave him the answer he was looking for and that's when he handed me over to the troll."

"And you escaped, even when you were bound?" Vorat asked.

Zalon snorted. "Nity tis a fool."

"No, Grimshade broke the chain from my manacle before leaving so I'd be more sport and his icy water torture earlier had loosened the straps around my wrists which enabled me to lay down freezing traps to keep the troll locked up while I made my escape." Obito saw the elders looking at each other; he had to wonder if they were conversing mentally. His mother pulled him close and he noticed tears in her eyes. "Mother?"

"You don't see it do you?" she said. "Shattrath City Peacekeepers just happen to show up in the tavern to save you before you get hurt, Rommath just happens to be in Shattrath at the same moment? Your kidnapper just by chance decides to give you a hair cut and wash the dye from your hair, changing your appearance? And then frees you from your bonds so you can escape? And once again Rommath was there …"

"Mother but you should have heard the anger in his voice and seen the fire in his eyes …"

"He was probably terrified for your sake and was trying his best to play his part while making sure you stayed safe … I don't know exactly what is going on but I will find answers."

"But if that was true … what he did to you … us."

Amaya put a hand to her chest. "I didn't say I was pleased. He has much to answer to but for now I must think of our next step. It sounds like he balances upon the pinnacle … I just wish I knew who or what his foes were."

"Sounds like Shadowmoon Valley is next for us," Vorat said glancing over at Obito.

"That wicked land is no place for you son," Amaya said. "I probably can't convince you to return to Silvermoon … Rommath would uphold his pledge."

"Mother!" Obito shook his head pulling back slightly. "That man just tried to kill us a few hours ago!"

"What we saw wasn't even fifty percent of Rommath's power. I came to realize that mid-battle, the reason I called everyone back. He wasn't trying to kill us, only convince us to return. And when he realized my resolve it left him with two choices, resort to deadly force or walk away. He would never hurt either of us …"

Obito rolled his eyes. "He had a blade to my throat!"

"And if he wanted you dead he would have slit it." Amaya said. His mother nodded over at the priest that had been lying quietly nearby.

Lotheolan sat up and beckoned Obito to come to him. The hunter moved over and stiffened slightly as his uncle embraced him. He tried to pull back but the arms held him tight and he could feel the lull of sleep already pulling at him.

"No …" he pleaded.

"We just need to plan and there are things you are best not to know," Lotheolan replied.

"Don't send me back, please …" Obito murmured as darkness over took him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Amaya watched as Lotheolan gently laid her son down and covered him with a light blanket. He placed his hand over Obito's eyes and it glowed for a brief moment. "Just reinforcing the slumber spell, he's never going to trust me again," he said moving back over to the fire with the rest.

"It's not only you who he'll see as treacherous, seems every time he turns around someone is knocking the poor child out. Will you really send him back to Silvermoon, Sister?" Cinada asked. "It seems like we went through a lot of work to free him, only to send him back to the Magus."

"His freedom was never what I was after, only the knowledge he had. And trust is overrated; even the cutest kitten has claws that can scratch the hand that feeds it." Amaya replied. "He'll be safe in Silvermoon … but for now let us figure out a plan."

"I believe we need more information," Vorat said.

"Agreed … Obito spoke of Sunfury when he made his escape in Shadowmoon, however the only camps we know of are near the temple and that doesn't sound like the site he was held at. Cinada you head to Shadowmoon and see if there is a small encampment away from the temple. Vorat you travel to Hellfire and find the elf Obito spoke of, not sure if that tome has any importance to the current events but it's best to have everything covered. Zalon and Lotheolan, we need you two to journey to Shattrath and talk to Consortium Trader, Lathrai … gather what you can about the tome, Tyilo and Grimshade, use force if you have to."

The four of them called their flying beasts to them. "And what of you, Sister?" asked Cinada as she swung up into the saddle.

"I … must add to my son's list of betrayals." Amaya said softly.

"Well if it means anything, I don't agree with that decision." Cinada said as she walked her wyvern off the edge of the isle and took flight.

Lotheolan knelt and placed a hand on Obito's forehead. "Stay strong," he whispered and then he mounted his own wyvern following Zalon as they headed toward the city.

Vorat held the reins of his mount and looked over at Amaya. "Unlike the others I believe you have made a wise choice." The knight bowed from the saddle and had his beast take flight.

Amaya watched until the group was out of sight and then moved back to the dying fire and her son. She sat down near him and watched him sleep, letting his breathes count the seconds for her. So much had happened already in his young life. At his age she was still studying in the academy. She wanted desperately for her son to live his own life, but that didn't seem to be possible. He would forever be the son of Tyilo Ravenwind.

Sighing she bent down and kissed Obito's forehead, staining his cheek with a tear that escaped her. "Please, follow your own path my son. Stop trying to pursue the footfalls of your father."

Moving back to the fire she took out some bandages and a small dagger. Then unfastening her robe, she slid her left arm out of the sleeve and biting her lip used the blade to slice her arm near the shoulder. With the tip of the knife she probed under the skin and a moment later a tiny blood red gem slipped down her bleeding arm. Taking the bandages she quickly wrapped her arm, almost instantly the healing properties of the dressings activated deadening the pain. Holding the gem she slid back into her robe and then placed the ruby into Obito's open hand.

"One more detail to attend to," she thought aloud. She reached up and took off the necklace she always had on, Tyilo wore an identical one … or did. At the end of the silver chain was an opaque blue gem to anyone else it looked like a mana crystal. However, when it was shattered it sent out a signal that could only be received by one man, Grand Magister Rommath.

It had been a wedding gift for her and Tyilo; her teacher had called it their "Oh Shit!" necklaces. In case they ever got in over their heads he could tune into the crystals and be at their sides in an instant. The only catch was it had to be shattered to be used; Rommath wasn't overly lenient with his time it was a one shot service.

"Please take care of him," she whispered as she stood and opened a portal. Amaya broke the crystal in her grip and let the shards fall into Obito's hand next to the ruby from earlier. The sharp splinters cut her palm and drips of blood fell as well. With one final look at her son she slipped into the gateway and disappeared.

Behind her the floating island exploded with a blast of arcane magic as two mages appeared. Rommath walked over to the hunter and sighed. "Do I look like a babysitter?"

"You never said what we could use the necklaces for, it would make sense we'd use them to protect our most precious treasure." The second mage pulled back the hood of his cloak to reveal the crimson locks underneath.

"You shouldn't be here," Rommath said kneeling beside Obito.

"I could not be anywhere else; I sensed the loss of the crystal as well as the location of Amaya and Obito in the same area …"

Rommath held up the ruby still wet with blood. "Your wife has removed her tracking gem, she could be anywhere now."

The other swore. "You were supposed to watch them both!"

"I've had a very long and tiring couple of weeks trying to watch them both! Your wife made it clear today my choices were to slay her or let you deal with her should she be lucky enough to find you. I didn't marry the girl, so that task falls to you."

"I'm sorry, Rom … everything you have done has been appreciated."

"Rater, you should go … we have too much blood on our hands now not to see this through."

The other nodded and lifted the hood of his cloak back over his face. "What will you tell my son?"

"How about the truth," Obito said as he looked up into the eyes of his father.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Obito sat up as the two Magi exchanged glances. "How long have you been feigning?" Rommath asked.

"Since my Uncle Lotheolan woke me before he flew off," Obito said standing.

"Flew off to where?"

"I don't know … I don't know where any of them went. No one seems to tell me a damn thing, they're all too busy trying to sink their blades into my back," Obito's voice raised slightly. He reached out for his mother and found her heart blocked to him. His following attempt was suddenly thwarted by a painful mental assault and he took a quick step back away from the duo. "Stop, damn it …"

"Then keep your thoughts to yourself," his father said calmly.

"Are you going to tell me what in the hell is happening?" Obito asked.

"No," was the reply.

Obito looked his father in the eyes, his fists clenched in rage. "I hate you … I hate what you did to Mother and the torment you've put me through … I won't chase you anymore … but before you leave … who in the hell am I? Who is … was Tyilo Ravenwind?"

"Tyilo is dead …" His father waved off Obito's objections before he could speak. "It was the name of my twin brother, he died four centuries ago. I took the name as my own shortly before I met your Mother; I wanted to start a new life. Rommath is one of three Sin'dorei alive that know my true name, if we count you."

"Vorat is the third," Obito said.

His father raised an eyebrow. "Yes, he's the son of my brother, Tyilo … though he had sworn himself to secrecy.

"He didn't tell me, well not directly … so he's my cousin?" Obito shook his head his whole body trembled. "Wait … how much does he know?"

Rater moved toward his son but Obito took another step back putting his feet dangerously close to the edge of the isle.

"Careful, Young Ravenwind … there isn't a lake below you today." Rommath said.

"I'm not a Ravenwind … I'm Grim …" Obito shook his head again. "Damn it no!"

"I was a Ravenwind before I changed my name to Grimshade, you are a Ravenwind my son and bring pride and honor to the name." Rater said.

"Rater, I'm sorry I truly am but you really must go …" Rommath said.

"Just another moment, please I have to make him comprehend," Rater said.

"You could spend the next decade trying to explain your betrayal to me and I still would never understand." Obito said, his voice cracking from the emotion behind the words. "My entire life has been built on lies. By the Sunwell who am I?"

"You're Obito Ravenwind, Ranger of Silvermoon." His father said.

Obito nodded. "I'd rather go back to being the son of Tyilo and Amaya Ravenwind but now that has been lost to me forever."

"Forever is a long time, my son." Rater said reaching for him.

Obito caught the hand and twisted it roughly. "Just go away … go back to the dusty textbooks and scrolls where you belong … just leave me the hell alone!"

"That's the same tone of voice you used back then and like I did that night, I shall once again honor your wishes. Please take care, my son, grow stronger and enjoy life for the both of us." With a final nod to Rommath his father vanished from sight. Obito didn't even see a spell cast.

Obito dropped to his knees, he didn't cry; he didn't have the heart left to shed tears. A shadow crossed in front of him and a moment later his jaw was gently lifted so his gaze met the kneeling Grand Magus. "I'm going to give you a choice now, Young Ravenwind. I can erase the pain reflected in your eyes and let you once again enjoy life as the son of Amaya and Tyilo Ravenwind or …"

"No, please don't … I'll just end up chasing him again … I don't ever want to see that man again." Obito said.

"Don't interrupt me," Rommath growled. "Or I can lock the information away in your head so that you remember every detail but if you try to speak of it again the result will be … well, excruciating on your young mind."

"Couldn't I just promise never to tell anyone?" Obito asked.

"I know you too well," Rommath said placing a hand on either side of Obito's face, his index fingers resting on his temples. "Now which path do you choose?"

"I want to remember." Obito said.

"As you wish."

Obito could feel the power of the other enter his mind but unlike his earlier touches this one was gentle and painless, a moment later the hands left his face.

"It's done," Rommath said.

"Really, I don't feel any different." Obito said standing.

"What is the true name of your father?" Rommath asked.

"Ra …" Obito let out a scream and fell to the ground grabbing his throbbing head in his hands.

"I'd say it works just fine," Rommath said coldly.

It took several minutes for the pain to fade enough for Obito to regain his footing. He glowered at the Magus but didn't say anything. Rommath took pouch out of his pocket and offered it to Obito. "Inside is several hundred in gold coins. I assume most of your weapons are in the bank, they weren't on your person when I apprehended you. The money there should be plenty to acquire some new armor."

"You're not taking me back to Silvermoon?" Obito said dubiously as he took the coins.

"You've made it quite clear you will no longer chase your father," the Magister said as he took out a rune and chanted a spell. "There is no reason to keep you locked up then, you might as well continue your path as a Ranger of Silvermoon."

A portal to Shattrath appeared. Obito moved toward it but glanced over at Rommath. "What's your role in all of this?"

"You really do want to be in the stockades, don't you, child?" The Grand Magister warned.

Obito bowed slightly. "Point taken, then I'm off … if I remember correctly I'm needed in the Marsh."

Rommath returned the bow. "Take care; perhaps our paths will cross again someday."

"One can hope not," Obito whispered loud enough to be heard as he stepped through the portal. A moment later he arrived in Shattrath, the hub of the city was busy with adventurers coming and going. His first stop was stables where he was reunited with Hotaru. The dragonhawk let it be known she didn't appreciate being left behind. He promised her he would never leave her side again as they headed for the bank; there he retrieved his weapons as well as other essentials. He was nearing the portal to Undercity with plans to visit the auction house there for new armor when a frantic whisper touched his mind.

"_Son, I don't have much time … I just wanted to say I'm sorry … for ever doubting you, for being an unknowing instigator … for everything … I love you … I'm sorry I won't be around to see the man you grow into!" _

"_Mother!?!"_

"_The woman is no longer your concern; the path is before you … make your own way."_ The voice of Rater Grimshade whispered in his mind.

Obito reached for his mother's heart and found coldness and silence … he touched his father's and found the same. His hand moved to the beak of the dragonhawk hovering nearby with concern in its eyes. "Guess we are truly alone, my friend. Let's go …" he stepped through the portal and toward the future that awaited him.

* * *

**THE END  
**

* * *

_I'm not totally happy with the ending, and won't promise a rewrite in the near future … but it is the end of this chapter in Obito's life. I've come to realize I need to "level" Obito up for the final part of this tale and don't feel like I can do that large of a time skip comfortably and keep the flow of the story going. Prays her readers understand. Thanks so much for the reviews so far, would love to hear from more! I know I make Obito too sensitive at times for a true "Sin'dorei" but I like my men to have a heart. Anyway look for the 3__rd__ part of Obito's tale, **"Resolutions" **coming soon (first chapter already written) … oh my I'm making a trilogy! - Koori_


End file.
